1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an electro-optical device including a mirror, an electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an electronic apparatus, there has been known, for example, a projective display apparatus that displays an image on a screen by modulating light emitted from a light source by a plurality of mirrors (micromirrors) of an electro-optical device called a digital mirror device (DMD) and then enlargedly projecting the modulated light by a projection optical system. For example, the electro-optical device used in the projective display apparatus includes an element substrate 1 provided with mirrors 50 on one surface 1s, spacers 28 adhering to the one surface 1s of the element substrate 1 so as to surround the mirrors 50 in planar view, and a plate-shaped light-transmitting cover 29 that is supported by ends of the spacer 28 opposite to the element substrate 1, as shown in FIG. 18. For example, the electro-optical device includes a sealing substrate 90 on which a concave-shaped substrate mounting portion 93 surrounded by a sidewall 92 is formed, and the element substrate 1 is fixed to the bottom of the substrate mounting portion 93 by an adhesive layer 97, and is sealed by a sealing resin 98 such as an epoxy-based material provided in the substrate mounting portion 93.
In the electro-optical device having the aforementioned configuration, light transmits through the light-transmitting cover 29, and is incident on the mirrors 50. Light reflected from the mirrors 50 transmits through the light-transmitting cover 29, and is emitted. For this reason, the temperature of the light-transmitting cover 29 is increased due to the applied light. Since such a temperature rise leads to the temperature rise of the electro-optical device, there is a concern that the malfunction or the life reduction of the electro-optical device occurs.
Meanwhile, as a method of increasing the thermal radiation properties of a device mounted on a substrate, it is conceivable to provide a technology of widening the contact area of the device and the sealing resin (see U.S. Pat. No. 7,898,724 B2). For example, as shown in FIG. 18, the front surface of the sealing resin 98 is in contact with the light-transmitting cover 29 in a position higher than a position where the front surface of the sealing resin 98 is in contact with the sidewall 92 of the sealing substrate 90. In such a configuration, it is possible to increase the transmission efficiency of heat to the sealing resin 98 from the light-transmitting cover 29.
However, even though the transmission efficiency of the heat to the sealing resin 98 from the light-transmitting cover 29 is increased by the configuration shown in FIG. 18, since the transmission efficiency of the sealing resin 98 is low, there is a problem that it is difficult to sufficiently suppress the temperature rise of the element substrate 1.